Why?
by DragoNik
Summary: A short conversation between Annabeth and Thalia in TLO when Thalia goes to see Annabeth after she gets stabbed. Everything is described in the author's note inside. Hope you enjoy, Thanks for reading :)) Percabeth :D


**Hey everyone what's up?:D **

**It's been a while that I posted here but I still receive followers, subscribers and reviews everyday and I want to say Thank you very much for that :3**

**For the past few months I've been immersed in anime so expect a few stories sometime if I get a few ideas. If you guys know a few good anime series, even if they're like 12 episodes only because recently I've been loving those kinds of stories, leave me their titles in the reviews and I'll check them out :D **

**But!**

**Deep down, I know that nothing will ever be a replacement for Percy Jackson 3 I'm eagerly waiting for House of Hades to be published and I want to read Son of Sobek so bad but I can't buy it damn it -_- **

**However recently, after reading The Last Olympian for gods knows how many times, this idea formed in my head and decided I want to share it with you guys.**

**This is basically a short scene that wasn't in the book. It's after Annabeth getting stabbed by Ethan and after she tells Percy about the time Luke visited her in San Francisco. It's a conversation between Thalia and Annabeth :D **

**For reference this chapter would be on the following page : pg 191.**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading =) **

**Why?**

_**Thalia's P.O.V**_

I nodded to Percy as Grover was giving him a status report on the nature spirits and headed to see Annabeth.

_That stupid blonde got herself hurt for another guy_, I thought with a sigh. _She never learns. I wish she'd join the hunters soon._

I opened the door to the terrace and saw her lying on a lounge chair. She turned her face from the ceiling towards me and her eyes shone.

"Thank the gods you're still safe," she whispered as I knelt at her side.

"Me?!" I said in disbelief "What do you think I felt when they told me you got stabbed!"

"Sorry" she mumbled.

I sighed "Whatever as long as you're ok."

She gave me a weak smile but winced a bit. The wound must be healing slowly.

"You know you're crazy right?" I said trying to cheer her up.

She nodded "Yeah, I get that a lot ever since I started hanging out with Percy."

_Of course you did. _I bit my tongue and instead said "All this for him?"

"He would've died if I didn't protect him."

"So wait...he actually showed you his mortal point?"

Lady Artemis makes it a fact to explain the benefits of joining the hunters and the whole immortality deal. She explains to new hunters that the immortality she gives them is different than the invulnerability of swimming in the River Styx. A hunter doesn't have a secret part on his body that binds him to his mortality. And if that secret is leaked, his life would be in danger.

And Percy told Annabeth where his life was tied to the world.

"He didn't tell me before though. He showed me after I was stabbed," she said quietly.

"Then why did you take the knife?" I still didn't understand why she would put herself in harm's way just for Percy...unless...oh gods..

She must have understood my sudden facial expression because I was surprised.

"Because I felt that someone was going to take him away from me. I already lost a guy I liked. I'm not losing this one."

I crossed my arms and put a hand on my forehead, letting out a long sigh.

"You are one tough bitch you know that?" I said with a smile.

She smiled at my use of language and said "Yeah I know that."

Widening my smile, I knelt down and kissed her forehead. "I have to head back, your precious Percy is talking to Grover and we have loads of planning to do. Get better soon you hear? We all know Percy can't do much without you at his side."

She blushed a bit but held her smile "True. I'll be up before you know it"

With a wink, I headed back to Percy. Some things didn't feel right about how the enemy behaved and I want to know why.

**So what do you guys think? **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and I look forward to any reviews and criticism you guys give me =D **

**Here's a brofist to all the Pewdie bros out there *BROFIST***

**Mischief Managed. **


End file.
